The present application relates to memory arrays, and more specifically, the present invention relates to configuration arrays used to program or configure data arrays.
Non-volatile memory arrays designed for storing user data, for example, within various memory devices such as secure digital (SD) cards, memory sticks, compact flash cards, USB flash drives, picture cards, etc., may be configured using information stored within the memory devices. In some cases, the configuration information may be critical for the operation of the memory array. Thus, what is needed are methods and apparatus to cost-effectively and reliably manufacture configuration arrays for storing and accessing configuration information associated with a memory device.